


Dream Journal Tag

by boogieshoes



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Magnificent Seven (TV), The Sentinel (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogieshoes/pseuds/boogieshoes
Summary: This is a place-holder piece right now.  I'm trying to move my fanfic and fanfic drafts and etc to AO3, and one thing I'd like to do is move my dream journal and fanfic ideas to one place so I can look them up.  I may end up adding more tags but will try to avoid the wall o' text.  Each 'chapter' will be a different journal entry, and I will try to add notes at the beginning saying whether something is open for dabbling or recycling into other fanfic or whatever...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Seven are Forever: Destiny Fic

Place-holder piece at the moment. Basically, watch this space. Sorry for any 'new story' notifications that go out because of this posting. *sheepish look*

The first transfer, from July 10th, 2012 (yikes, has it been that long? I need to binge the show again and get my dream-noodle going!):

and here it is, this little dream i had last night:  
  
  
  
I'm in college, and I think, talking to **slavelabour**. I say, 'The problem is, we need more 'destiny-fic', where the descendants of the guys are brought together. What happened to them, anyway?'  
  
Van says: 'I don't know, all we have is that poem.'  
  
'Well, what does the poem say?'  
  
'Four Courners faded away, Chris and Vin went out west to (somewhere), and when Chris died, he left Vin his land which looked out over the ocean.'  
  
'But that's in California,' I say, already 5 steps ahead, because I'm thinking maybe the descendants are brought together on some kind of 'buried treasure' quest. 'And, well, that land is probably gone - the ocean's been eroding California pretty good for the past hundred years.'  
  
So I'm thinking, while running around to college classes I don't know how to get to, in a city I've never seen. And finally I decide - maybe Chris leaves his land to Vin, but Vin doesn't want to stay there without Chris. Vin decided to go back to the midwest to live with the only family he's ever known, before the 7. He's the last of the 7, even though he's pretty young, still, maybe late 30s or early 40s. The tribe that took him in has been devastated by the white man, so he winds up joining a band of Sioux before they're rounded up to reservations, and just kind of 'fading' into the tribe. 'Vin Tanner' sort of 'ceases to exist', while he adapts to the Sioux ways. He's still there, just wrapped in an outer layer of 'Sioux warrior'. He marries a Sioux woman, and they have children, and he becomes quietly famous for having powerful medicine - possibly for being a good healer or shaman. On the reservation, he doesn't interact with the white men at all, but even when he does, he's all but unrecognizable as 'white'. When he's buried, neither he nor his tribe want the whites to know where his final resting place is, so they hide it, and pilgrimage to the burial becomes a rite of passage for his descendants.   
  
I like this, so I begin writing in my dreams, constructing a story. And I'm writing a story that takes place in a modern-day AU, and the focus is on modern!Chris, as seen from OW!Vin's point of view. See, I figure the more Vin immerses himself in Indian ways again, the more Vin has visions, which happen more and more frequently as he gets closer to death. So the story starts out like this:  
  
  
  
  
_The sun-dreams were becoming more frequent as his body succumbed more and more to these fevers. In his dream, he was in a field of tall prairie grass, waving golden in the late summer heat, stretching to every horizon. He waited, leaning against Peso, listening to crickets humming, birds chirping, watching a hawk lazily circle in the distance. He felt contentment, here. Knew the peace of eternal fellowship with his friends, wide-open sky, bright sun-kissed hay, and Chris.  
  
For it was Chris who was in this meadow with him - the land-scape changing as it was wont to do in dreams. The grass became green, the air hazier, with a sour taint Vin didn't recall ever experiencing in Four Corners.   
  
That town was gone now, faded into history like so much of his life. It had boomed under their care, his, Chris's, Buck's, Josiah's, Ezra's, Nathan's, and JD's. But it had been quickly deserted when the railroad had passed it by. With no people, and no interest, Vin was sure one of the ranchers had gobbled up the land and the buildings, and turned it back into grazing land for cattle.  
  
He turned to Chris - not **exactly** his Chris, but his Chris all the same. He knew that, too, in the way of knowing one had in dreams. It helped, of course, that this Chris, though blond and lean, was more solid than his own, stronger and broader across the shoulders, with warm brown eyes, not hazel green. But he knew it was his Chris who looked out at the dusty road taking shape in front of them, leading off to the heavily forested hillside in front of them. His friend was looking oddly at him, and Vin realized he must look strange to the man, dressed in his beaded warrior's shirt, with feathers braided in his hair and paint upon his chin. Peso beside him had the western rig on, but he, too, was painted for war. He nodded to himself. He was here to fight by Chris's side once again.  
  
This Chris-not-Chris looked strange to him, too, with his navy blue trousers, matching shirt, black tie - had his Chris ever worn a tie? He couldn't remember one. He wore a matching navy hat that was too thin to be much good against the soaking rain or blowing snow, and the brim that didn't do a damned thing to shade his eyes. His shoes were so highly polished they shone, and the strangest gun rig he'd ever seen, with holsters not just for a gun, but for handcuffs and sticks, too, sat on his hips.  
  
But it was good to see Chris, to know that his light shone still. He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud, until Chris-not-Chris asked him, 'You've called me that before - who's Chris?'  
  
Vin laughed. 'You are,' he replied.   
  
Chris-not-Chris snorted, a sound of baffled exasperation. 'I can't hang around,' he said, 'I've got a pedophilic monster to catch.'  
  
He didn't know what a 'pedophile' was, but he'd known many monsters intimately, and knows even now the sound of a man desperate to stop something terrible happening. He swung up on his horse, and gestured broadly to Chris. 'Then let's ride!'  
  
Chris stared in astonishment at the black gelding that appeared at his side. He reached for the reins, and then hesitated, glancing at Vin.   
  
This Chris didn't know how to ride, he realized. 'Put your left foot in the stirrup,' he instructed, 'grab onto the saddle horn there and pull yourself up, swing your other foot over his back.' The Chris before him had the same innate grace as his Chris, and mounting was accomplished with only a little awkwardness.  
  
Buck came into the clearing then, calling for Larabee. He halted suddenly, hand on his gun in the rig that matched Chris's, in clothes that matched Chris's. _Uniforms _, Vin thought._ Lawmen in this life, too _, and the pride he felt in his friends nearly broke his heart. Buck was looking suspiciously at him.  
  
"Who's your friend, Larabee?" he asked.  
  
Vin gave him his best shit-eating grin.  
  
"I need to go, Buck, we can get this guy," Chris said.  
  
"With him?" Buck's voice was a strangled yelp.  
  
"I'll explain later. Cover me," Chris said with a grim smile.   
  
It was time to ride. "Yah!" Vin shouted at horse, heels to Peso's sides, feeling the glorious surge of muscle beneath him. Some part of this Chris must have remembered how to sit a horse, how to lean into the wind, because Chris had no trouble keeping up with him._  
  
The dream-writing stops there, but as I was waking up, I had one more scene, I think of the modern-day descendants meeting up in Vin's burial cave. Vin's descendant has led them there, without ever having been in this section of the Black Hills before, because they need to hide from some kind of danger. Someone they're trying to track/ arrest/ bring down has temporarily turned the tables on them, and Vin's burial cave is the only place to hide.  
  
  
  
I've(1) been going back and forth on what the descandents look like. I want them to have features of the originals, and most of the personality, but to be originals themselves, especially since half the time the stories are being 'told' from OW!Vin's point of view, during his spirit walks/ visions.

  
  
The 'kids' are:  
(Chris reincarnated as) Vince Micheal Larabee, who likes to be called Mike or Micheal, has brown eyes, and is more muscular than OW!Chris.

  
(Vin reincarnated as) Christine Jane Tanner, likes to be called Chris, hazel/green eyes, dark brown hair. No curve in this girl's spine.

  
(Ezra reincarnated as) Leigh or Lee Standish (I haven't decided if this character is male or female, or even if it's a Li-derived name), imagine Ezra with a slight Asian cast to his face - almond-shaped eyes, perhaps, or a slightly 'flatter' look to his features.

  
(Buck reincarnated as) Obediah Wilmington, likes to be called Buck, no mustache, black eyes and olive-toned skin, giving him a more Latino look than the original.

  
Jackson, Sanchez, Dunne, I haven't made any decisions about yet. Half of me thinks JD the computer expert would be great as a girl, half of me thinks Nathan should be turned into a Rubenesque Natalie (who goes through college on a full basketball scholarship, thank you very much ;) )  
  
I've also been trying to figure out what the modern-day characters would be. I'm not sure Park Rangers would work, although it might. Possibly FBI, Reservation Police plus a local law enforcement group? I'm sure there's something I could come up with - including a private security firm a la Ranger from the Stephanie Plum novels.   
  
The thing is, this universe has all sorts of mystic possibilities of the kind I love. I think the foundational story, which would be of the modern characters getting together, would be a great Big Bang story, but I'm fairly certain I don't have the time to write it this year. And also, I only have half a plot... plot is possibly my *worst* subject, when it comes to writing. But it's worth doing some more noodling...  
  
(1) and by 'I've been thinking about', I mean, I've been trying to match the feelings and vague notions in last night's dreams to real, concrete words/ phrases/ names... some are easy, like 'Obediah Wilmington', some just aren't there at all, like poor Sanchez. Of course, maybe Josiah's ready for a long rest this time, and told Vin to go stick it in his ear. ;)


	2. The Demon's Wild Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Journal entry from April 11, 2012. My brain went straight to porn....

This is the main journal text:

this entry is friend's-locked and behind a cut - which i know is unusual - because my dream last night headed into 'bad porn video'  
territory pretty quickly. i want you to imagine the Celtic Wild Hunt, crossed with the Deadlands role-playing games, crossed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer-verse (with monster toys by Mattel! (tm) ). now, imagine that whole mess galloping as fast as it can towards [](http://weepingcock.livejournal.com/profile)[**weepingcock**](http://weepingcock.livejournal.com/) \- worthy levels of bad porn. that's why it's all below the cut...  
  
  
so last night's dream was a kind of 'wild hunt in hell' thing. i'd skimmed Susan Foster's 'demonic bounty hunter' stories yesterday, and i have to admit that while she can't really write, she's got decent ideas. she's actually kind of a guilty pleasure of mine, sigh. at any rate, her introductory scene of the 7 racing across the sky in demonic red-light, mounted on demon-horses combined had to have inspired the following:  
  
so the dream opens with me and another girl in sort of a demonic waiting room - we're excited because we're going to meet the infamous Chris Larabee, leader of the "Devil's Ride", which is basically a bunch of once-humans riding horses on a demonic fox hunt - only the fox in this case is usually a demon that needs to be destroyed or punished or otherwise brought back to the  
demonic realms. they ride about once a month. Larabee has chosen us to be the newest riders in the train, and this is based on our abilities in some sort of video game that introduces the players to the demonic world, kind of like in _The Last Starfighter_ (if any of you remember that classic).  
  
So we're waiting with our gear, and Larabee strides through the room and says, 'Let's ride, boys, we've got work to do tonight.' And we follow him and a few others out the door into the Demon World. the horses are awesome, huge animals, like Dutch Warmbloods on steroids. we saddle our mounts and mount up, and ride... but somehow the others leave us in the dust, or a little town a bit further down the road or something. and i'm confused - can't we just ride with the others?  
  
'no,' the other girl says, 'we need to build up our credit first just like in the game.' which means that we effectively start with nothing - no coin, no reputation, no anything, and we have to trade, barter, kill, steal, whatever to get coin and to get others to do what we need them to do. and we have to reach a certain point on the 'evil' level before we can ride with Larabee. I'm trying to put it into words, but it's hard to nail down exactly. we needed to exhibit a certain level of either ruthlessness or depravity or both.  
  
now the game is one of those rated X games - you're pretty free to kill whomever and whatever and do whatever you choose, and while there are several paths to 'winning', a lot of the paths wind up with you doing things like robbing and killing gang members and stuff. but in the demon land, this translates to things like... killing baby/child demons, or sleeping around to get favors owed to you, or... it goes downhill from there. this town we're in is an opportunity to get our 'xp' level or coin level up to enough to ride the Demon Hunt. i think basically, we have to do one evil or depraved act to prove our commitment to Hell.  
  
so the other girl and i go exploring the town, but the first opportunities we see are, as i said, killing child-demons. even though these particular demons are literally animals with zero brain and nothing but appetite, i can't do it - there's no reason to, which is sort of the point for me. the other girl keeps urging me to do something. 'it's not a big deal', she says, 'it's just a (whatever) it'll be easy.' except i can't - the baby-demon isn't really hurting anything.  
  
we explore further and get caught in some sort of in-door maze, where we're chased into a room by some weird blue demon-goo. it's easy to step over the goo - but i think it must have some sort of fear-factor talent in order to 'chase' us. too get out, we need to step over the goo, and then retrace our steps or go forward. forward is a choice of tests, all of which will end in me killing kids, because this scenario is part of the video game. in the video game, i've never cared, but this is 'real life', and these tests just don't appeal to me. going back is blocked by a demon we don't have enough xp or credit or weapons to fight.  
  
i dither around for a bit, then finally decide to 'go backwards'. the demon we can't fight is a big fellow with blue plastick-y skin, and the name that comes to mind is 'troll'. he's all muscle-y and everything, wearing cave-man style clothes.  
  
there's a blip here because i woke up briefly to go pee, but the dream picked up right away when i went back to sleep. now i've passed the troll, and we're back outside, but somehow, instead of killing this demon, i've saved it, or given it something, or saved it's kid or something, and it owes me, and wants to repay me by having wild monkey sex. i'm not enthused. but we haggle for a bit, and i finally disengage gracefully from the argument without 'being paid', and the troll says 'any time you need help, just howl my name, and i'll come'.  
  
awesome, but we still haven't committed an act of depravity to be allowed to ride with Larabee's Hunt.  
  
fast forward a month - we're in this horribly seedy hotel, and Chris is there with us, stretched out on the bed, dozing. the other girl has been doing small things that aren't 'bad enough', but is building up to it. otoh, i have made much less progress. my preferred method of getting favors is evidently helping others, which i also demonstrated in the game, but on a much less consistent basis. Chris is in his black jeans and boots and hat, and his upper body is covered in scars (and he's in a total porn-shot pose).  
  
he sits up and says, 'look, i chose you both for your skills, but you're running out of time. you need to get this thing done. i want to make it as easy as possible for you, but if you need help, just ask - i'd sell a queen (demon of some kind that's pretty high up on food chain) for you. but you have to do something.'  
  
there's something going on here, and i realize - he can't say it, can't suggest to us that he's trying to seduce us into having sex with him, because those are the rules. we've got to decide on our 'evil or depraved act' all on our own, without interference. but having sex with him counts as depraved, because it's having sex with a demon, and effectively selling our souls to him. which is when i realize - to ride with Larabee, even though he and the 7 are heroes, we'll have to sell our souls to the demons. he would have had to do the same thing to get to this point (because he started out fully human), which means he's not entirely the only one pulling the strings on the Hunt's actions.  
  
this makes sense - this world is all about the absolute worst in black marketeering, profiting off the backs of others, etc. but it means that i can't have sex with him first, no matter how attracted i am to him, because it will put me under the control of someone pretty awful. because Larabee wouldn't sell his soul like that to just anyone for just anything - he has a reputation of being one of the biggest bad-asses around, even if he follows a code of ethics, demon or not. so he's got to be protecting something, and if he's not the one in control, it's got to be a pretty Big Bad Ugly someone.  
  
at this point the door opens, and another guy comes in - he's pretty unpreposessing, reminding me of Big Lester Bangs (the gambler who beat Ezra), except that he's taller than Larabee. Larabee goes kind of cold, and i'm guessing this is his boss. the guy looks ok, but something about him makes me uneasy. the other girl, on the other hand, is apparantly pretty turned on by having an audience, because suddenly she's all over Chris and they're screwing with her on top of him, while the boss-guy is stroking her back and stuff. and when they're done, she's kind of smirking, and Chris sits up again and he's putting himself together.  
  
boss-man's like 'there, that wasn't so bad, was it?' and the other girl is grinning and has this sort of evil lurking in her personality  
now and it's showing in her eyes and she says, 'no, not hard at all!'  
  
boss-man turns to me, and holds out his hand and says 'come on, you want it, you know you do.' but i'm shaking my head and trying to hide in the corner, and i don't like the way the other girl has changed. 'well, whatever, i have to go now, but remember, you're running out of time. you have until midnight if you want to ride.'  
  
he turns to Chris: 'kiss me, Larabee.'  
  
and i can tell Chris doesn't like it - he's holding his body stiffly like he's resisting killing this bastard with everything he has, but  
he lets the boss-man grab him by the chin and roughly pull him forward and at the last minute the boss-man turns his head so Larabee's kissing his cheek. boss-man smirks, and gets off the bed and goes to the door.  
  
'he's not what he looks like, is he? how gross is it?' i ask Chris.  
  
'he's a goblin,' Chris says, 'his cheeks are rotting away.' and he makes a motion to illustrate parts falling off, like a zombie. he  
kind of grins like he's sharing a joke: 'your tongue is grossed out, but your ass doesn't care.'  
  
and i know that Chris is getting fucked by the boss-man so the rest of his crew doesn't have to be. and the other girl knows too, and the gleam in her eye, i just know she's going to ask if the goblin's a good lay.  
  
but the goblin isn't quite out the door, and has good hearing, because he smirks and says, 'you love it, Larabee, and beg for more.' and i can tell by the expression his face that part of that must be true, but it hurts him. 'remember,' the boss-man says, 'you're running out of time - you need to have power to ride the hunt.'  
  
at this point the other girl looks at me, and i know i'm in danger if i don't do my depraved act. she's gonna kill me if she can, to get  
more power, and now that she's started down the path, one of the quickest ways to power is killing whole-humans, and i still qualify.  
i need to correct that, but i can't give my soul to Chris, and the other girl is too strong for me to kill, even if i wanted to. i'm in  
trouble, but i need to escape first - the other girl's coming at me.  
  
i whip out the door and run into the street. the other girl is chasing me, but i have a plan. i manage to ditch her, at least  
temporarily, and get to a tall building, where i howl for the troll. the troll's never been human, and he's a lower-grade demon, not a lot of power, and mostly just trying to live in a world that's built around the worst aspects of humanity and worships them. he shows up and asks what's up, and i tell him it's time, we need to do it, now...  
  
so of course, he's been hiding... something. apparently trolls are well-endowed enough that they need to be able to magickally shrink it to fit in their own pants. *rolls eyes* it's worse than a bad porn movie!  
  
in the middle of sex with a blue plastic-skinned troll, i wake up, glaring at my clock and kind of glad work is coming up because i can't believe my brain has done this to me. then again, it's my brain - anything goes.  
  
but i'm also dead certain, as i wake up, that Larabee is protecting his men by letting the goblin do him, which apparently has some kind of drug-like effect in the action - both addictive and a bad trip. and he's also trying to survive in this screwed up world and  
let his men be themselves as much as possible. a big part of his job is extorting protection money, although considering most of the demons on the list are as abusive to others as they can get away with, he doesn't care. but he's trying to spin the Hunt into something a bit more noble and worthwhile, and he picked me to ride because it would help him with his goal of eventually getting everyone out of there. the goblin boss is pretty canny though, and insisted that if i came in, so did the other girl that was waiting with me.  
  
the whole dream has been tinged in this red light, and i'm kinda bemused by it. it... has potential, but it's a lot darker world than  
i think i could write effectively and/or believably - which is why this is a dream journal post, and the idea is open to anyone who can  
run with it.

**There was 1 reply to this post, and I replied to that comment. It had some more musings in it, so I am pasting my comment here:**

i don't think Chris *is* getting a good lay out of it. i think the goblin-boss-man is a sadistic ass with no nice BDSM-y conventions. so it's probably physically and emotionally awful for Chris. what i meant about it being addictive is that the impression i got was that there was something like a drug in the goblin's... excretions. saliva, semen, that sort of thing - something physically addictive to non-goblins, but the 'rush' part is *always* bad. the closest i can get is that it's like Chris is addicted to LSD, and he gets to the point his body starts going through potentially-deadly withdrawals, so he has to come back to the boss for sex even though he *knows* it's going to be a bad rush, and that subsequent flashbacks will be downright awful. there might be some kind of magickal spell-overlay or something going on there, because the goblin is a canny fellow, as well as a sadistic bastard, and he thinks he can control Chris this way.

and also, generally speaking in the metaphysical sense, most traditions agree that sex creates a magickal tie between the two people - and i think in the demon-world, the stronger person will 'control' the tie. hence, 'sex = selling your soul'.

but absolutely, Chris the martyr for his guys, yeah.

regarding the other girl, i'm not sure who she is - in the dream, part of me wanted to identify her as a different aspect of myself - the traditional 'good vs evil' physical split. but another part of me said she was just a random girl i occasionally played the video game with online. a casual friend, maybe.

but yeah, if i ever got around to it, this AU would be dark dark dark. because the story kind of pre-supposes the guys were merrily bopping around FC when Something Awful Happened, and somehow one or the others got tangled up in the demon-world. so Chris and the others literally go to Hell for the one, trials and tribulations happen, and the end result is all of the seven are now demon-breed, with Chris the leader of the pack, sacrificial lamb and bad-ass SOB.

if the 'happy ending' means getting out from under the goblin-boss, well, there's 1) they manage to kill themselves and free their souls 2) they manage to take over Hell, and become the the local Dictators For All Eternity - but how are they going to enforce their rules?

possibly, they could work out a plan to inhabit the human world, but i'm not sure that would be a happy ending. a safer ending, maybe, but not necessarily happy.

and on a final, upbeat note - the porn shot in my head of Chris on the hotel bed looked a lot like toedeskun's icon of Beihn in goatee and black leather. yum, yum! :-D


	3. Medical Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journal date March 8, 2012.... This idea completely up for grabs. I probably won't do anything with it, but would love to see someone else develop it.

just out of curiosity, does anyone in fandom on my flist know of a story that takes the 'Magical Healing Cock' trope to it's logical conclusion - that of making the character an actual sex therapist?

i seem to recall that there was one AU in The Sentinel fandom where the Sentinel could literally f*ck his Guide into health. which is kind of a scary thing, now that i think about it, because what happens if you're already healthy when you have sex? grow the tail that evolved away? maybe turn on some of the bits of 'junk DNA' left over from millions of billions of years of evolution? maybe we shouldn't go there.

anyway, i was wondering about this because i suddenly had a vision of the mag7 guys as a collection of psychiatrists/ psychologists/ therapists. maybe at the '4C Mind and Body Center'. i thought yeah, that might be interesting. the 7 of them working in a whole-body health clinic that integrated therapies for their clients. Josiah, as the oldest and presumably most experienced, could specialize in profiling patients, building a baseline of personality and needs so that the others could tailor the therapies they offered to fit in best. 

Nathan could be in some kind of internist/ nutritional balance/ pharmacist position, specializing in integrating medicinal therapies with patient requirements. like, how people with blood pressure medications can't eat grapefruit, or how taking St John's Wort may be a good substitute, but it should be treated like a MAOI drug and the diet adjusted accordingly.

Vin could be the physical therapist, knowing how the body moves, and/or is supposed to move and helping people regain their flexibility and muscle movement.

Ezra could be an occupational therapist. :) 

JD could do be the genius who figures out how to handle each patient's accessibility needs, and how to accommodate them.

Chris would be another psychologist, specializing in helping traumatized patients with PTSD and/or wounded warrior type stuff and etc.

And if Buck ain't a sex therapist... i'm not sure where to put him ;) just call him mr. Dr. Ruth.

this idea is up for grabs, if anyone wants to use it. i'm tagging this post as a dream-journal entry so it's easier to find.


End file.
